Red Warrior
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: AU. She is a well-known thief, always seen in the darkest light. He is a good guy, trying to escape. And people often say, one meets their fate on the path they try to avoid... Enjoy! TiPo!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **This is another side of me, because for the first time, this is a darker thing. And it holds more symbolism and metaphors...yes, i sound like an English teacher, but please try to understand the metaphors/similes I use, because they hold a meaning. Anyway, out of the English lesson, hope you like the story, it will give more information throughout itself. Also, I will be referring to Tigress as 'feline' 'tiger' 'she' 'her' 'red warrior' mainly, so you don't get confused. I'm not using her name until later...the reason...well, it makes more sense like that...**

 _Her hideout was known throughout all China, and even like that, no one dare to go kill her. Not anymore. She was dangerous, unlike any other villain. Some thought she was a demon, some thought she was a goddess. She was born from thin air, and she disappeared with no trace. No one could justify her actions, and they didn't have her words to compared them to. The best guards from the best Providences had gone to hunt her...but she always manged to beat them. No matter the odds, she was the queen in her game. Some said she had powers. Some said she was the best fighter. Some said she had the flexibility of a snake. The strength of a tiger. The eyes of an owl. The balance of a crane. The ingeniousness of a monkey. She was one to be feared, one to be careful with, one to avoid. Yet, some saw goodness on her, but no one believed them...because how can an angel be disguised under a cold demon with red eyes? And that's how she became a legend. That no one tried to dig any deeper, not that she would allow them to, because, if they past her exterior, chaos would arise._

He walked inside the bar, looking at the people around him. They were all thieves of some sort, some do the dirty work of others while others are the master minds. But they all shared the same black job. But he came here for a reason. To drown. To forget. To escape. But if he was going to do that, he would be the best.

He was receiving disgusted stares. Some held back their laughter while some snickered out loud; it was obvious he didn't belong there, his innocence was was visible as the sun, and his goodness was smelled from a mile away. But he kept walking until he got to the bartender.

"Where can I find the Red Warrior?" The pig started laughing, and some other guy beside him even spit out his beer.

"Why do you want to see her?"

"Yeah, kid! She is one of the roughest and coldest people you'll ever meet. One wrong move could mean your death!" A bunny added from another table.

"True! I have seen it. One time she threw a knife to one of the guards that were trying to capture her, and it killed him immediately! " A goat added. But he didn't paid attention, and he knew very well what he was getting into.

"Don't care about rumors. I have to talk to her" he simply stated. A big boar stood up and shoved him,

"And what makes you think she wants to talk to you?" He gritted. Po just returned the cold glare; He stood up with his hand balled into a fist. The people at the bar stood up and got ready to fight as soon as the fist punch was launched. But it never came,

"Stop" a low, deep, yet strict and feminine voice said. Everyone froze in fear. Their attention turned to a feline who was drinking a small glass of...juice at one corner. She licked her lips once she got everyone's attention.

"He has guts to come here. He wants to talk" she looked at him, her eyes let out a short gasp that only he could read, but she made it disappeared.

"Then talk" she took out a dagger and held it in her hand. Everyone made themselves aside so the newcomer could get to her. The feline didn't move, she didn't even flinched. She was leaning over the wall. Po was able to look at her. Her claws were out, and they were sharp. She wore black pants, and a red, long sleeve shirt. Incredibly, the shirt had patterns, gold dragons going around it. He must have been staring because he received a kick,

"My eyes are up here" She gritted, he looked up and met her fiery eyes. He could have smiled because of the beauty, but he didn't. Because besides being incredibly beautiful, they were dangerous.

"Now state your business panda" She ordered, but he could only make sense of what he was seeing,

"Wait, you look like...Master Tigress" He muttered. Some people gasped around the bar, but the tiger only frowned,

"So the name hasn't been forgotten, huh" Po shook his head,

"She...disappeared one day and no one ever saw her again...but you-" the feline cut him off,

"And like you said, no one ever saw her again. But we are not talking about her. So what do you want?" She interrupted. Po took a deep breath and regained his confidence, letting his curiosity rest for a while.

"I want to join your group" She laughed. The others laughed. The whole bar laughed.

"What makes you think you are in... _Dragon Warrior_?" Again, lots of gasps.

"How you'd know?" She smirked,

"Just because I'm wanted doesn't mean I don't keep up to date. You fell out of the sky, landed in an empty spot where...Master Tigress was supposed to be standing in, and you were chosen as the Dragon Warrior. And one week later, you defeated Tai Lung. Impressive, I must say" She kept talking,

"but you have never faced someone like me" She ended. Po smirked,

"Maybe not, but I'm not here to fight you. I want to be on your side, I need to change things up, don't you think, Red Warrior?"

"So that's how I'm called now, Red warrior?" She mocked,

"Warrior of the Silence, Robber of dawn, and my favorite, Thieve of the Night" The said warrior raised an eyebrow.

"Stop. Why are you here? Don't you have a village to protect?" She asked, the people at the bar were trying to comprehend their conversation,

"I don't, not anymore. And its personal, if you don't mind"

"Oh did Shifu judge your sloppy forms? Told you you weren't worth it?" She said with a stiffed laughter. Po only looked at her curiously,

"No, no he didn't" He said, wondering where did she got the idea. She stopped, and was about to say something when a bunny came running,

"Guards! They are coming! Lots of them! With arrows!" The feline just rolled her eyes and tighten her grip around the dagger.

"Fine. Want to be part of my group, then help me escape" She ran out of the bar and leaped into the roof. She had a full view of the soldiers. Yes, there were at least 50 angry rhinos with bows and arrows. But she wasn't scared, she was excited. She took a liquid from her pants and dipped her dagger in it. Po only stared.

"Its venom. It won't kill them, just knock them out" She said with a smile...a grin that a kid did after playing a joke on someone. Po wasn't so sure about his decision now, but he wouldn't back out now...no. She could kill him if she wanted to.

The feline jumped down and stood in front of the army.

"FIRE!" The leader ordered. Her eyes were full of excitement, as if she were playing a game, as if all this was just a challenge. One arrow came flying straight to her face, but she caught it mid-air. And with a spin-kick, she threw it back. It dug into his skin. And that kept going, her dagger merely brushed against the arrows, but it still gave them enough venom. They all hit a target. And the rhinos kept falling.

It was over when the leader was the only one standing.

"Let's make it fun. You choose how you are going to be defeated" She said, walking around him, like a shark swimming around his prey. The leader only took his spear and did an attempt to scare her.

"You are arrested! Now you have-" And that was all he could said, because the dagger was beside his neck, and her face was close to his. One more move and his throat would be cut opened.

"I don't follow orders. Tell them that. And tell them, that soon enough, I will strike at their heart" She then swished the dagger through his neck, only so a small cut was made and the venom could get in. The soldier dropped at her feet, and a small amount of blood spilled.

"What was that about!?" Po exclaimed. The feline rolled her eyes.

"I didn't kill them dummy" She looked back at the fallen army, "I'm going to be their nightmare for the rest of their lives, and...red is going to bring back bad memories" She said smirking.

She motioned him to follow her. And they walked for a couple of minutes to a forest that was near them.

 _And I couldn't believe what they said about her. She is a true nightmare...but at the same time, she is not. She is the most exotic girl you would ever meet. No make up, no dresses, no flowers, only daggers and venom. She was the Red warrior for a thing, that was all you could see when she strike. Her red clothes and red eyes. No one even knew her real name. She formed herself, and it was as if when she did, she purposely wanted to be represented by the color red. But what shocked me the most is that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the power she had. She enjoyed seeing people fall...but not injuring them, only making them fall. It took me a while to understand, but I finally did. She was like that, she was someone who got dropped too fast. And she made sure to not do that to people. It was as if she just taunted her prey, but not killing it. Just giving it fear of daylight. Giving it fear of her existence, knowing she could take you down, kill you, but she wouldn't. She was content with that. Because she knew, that that was more powerful than the reality of the facts._

 ** _Continue..._**

 **So, what did you guys thought?**

 **-Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **Hey! Hahaha, loved your reviews, sorry if I freaked out a lot of you! But don't worry...it will be, like lots of you said it, interesting. ;) anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

And so they walked to the forest. Not one of them saying a single word. Po was just observing her. If it weren't for the close distance between him and her, he wouldn't even know if she was a tiger, or what color her fur was. And that was what added to the mystery, most people were afraid to get close. No one could really agree on anything, besides the obvious fact that she was a feline.

But Po didn't felt any danger when being with her. At least not as much as he expected. He felt a certain closeness to the tiger... Maybe it was how she was confident, how she didn't care about the world around her. How she lived for the moment. Or maybe she was like that exotic mermaid that lured you in before sucking your soul out of your body. Maybe that was going to happen to him. But he would say that he enjoyed it, and that he did it to himself. Because he was the one who set himself as the bait.

She didn't pay attention to the panda beside her. He might be the Oh So Mighty Dragon Warrior. But for her, he was a stranger. But then, why did she took him in? Because when she saw his eyes, she felt his pain. The same pain she promised herself to not let happen. The pain that breaks one, that makes you do things you wouldn't do. She had experienced it, and she was stuck in it. Maybe she had this spot on herself that couldn't watch other individuals suffer that kind of pain. HA! As if, no. She wasn't the nice one. She never played sweet. She was an eclipse. Light and darkness mixed together...and only few could see her.

She stole a quick glance at the panda. Yes, he was in pain. He just wanted to escape, and she was the Master of it.

"What's you name?" She demanded.

"Its Po, or the Dragon warrior, or even The warrior of Black and White" The tiger scoffed.

"Wanna brag? Because I can easily beat you at it, so shut your yap" She said. And Po did.

"What's your name?" She stopped to face him,

"I don't give my name to strangers, or to anyone in general" she replied, they walked for another five minutes until they got to the entrance of a small camp,

"But some call me Red" She said, no hint of humor or sarcasm.

 _Red._ She purposely became that, Po had no doubt about it.

A bunny and pig came to greet her.

"Chief, we have the weapons you asked for-" The pig stopped when he saw Po.

"Who the heck is he?" The bunny spit out. Po just observed them.

"Po. He wants to join us"

"Po, this is" She pointed to the pig, "Leng...or is it Ling?"

"Its Leng, Chief" The pig said irritated. Red nodded, trying to mark that she actually didn't care about it. Or that she was going to forget it soon.

"And that's...Ching?"

"Its Chang" The bunny said, rolling his eyes.

"Right. And they each have one assistant, which I'm not even going to try remembering their names" Red stated.

"Cheng" She began,

"Chang" He corrected her,

"Mr. Did-I-Ask-You-To-Correct-me here, is going to show you around the area. Ling" Po expected the pig to correct her, but he didn't,

"Show me the weaponry" Po watched her go. He couldn't believe that she could plant fear into them. They were wanted in many Providences too. But Red had them working for her and they didn't dare question her commands... The bunny snapped him out of his trance.

"If you were thinking about getting her, forget it. She is cold and emotionless. She can kill anyone without remorse. And love is as far away from her as it could be. And she makes sure to keep it that way" Chang said. Po nodded

"Oh, I'm not interested in love affairs. I'm done with anything related to it. It just shatters your heart" He said coldly.

"I was just observing her" Chang snickered.

"Of course" He said, shooting Po a dirty look. Po just shoved him.

"Whoa, buddy. I have a knife, and I bet that Chief won't mind one more death on her account" Po shivered. Deaths? How many innocent lives has she taken? And why?

"Understood" Chang nodded in response and started showing him the few tents that were set up.

"That's my tent and Leng's. That one is for plans and everything. There is another one where Chief keeps her weapons. And the big one over there is Chief's" Chang explained.

"By the way, if one of us suspects that you are planning on backstabbing us, she will kill you. I don't know why she bought you here, she never does, she usually tests them, so for whatever reason you are 'special', it will not apply for betrayal" Chang said, holding a dagger to his belly. Po smirked.

"I have my own secrets. But being a betrayer is not one of them" he said, holding the stare to the Chang. Chang just twitched his nose and walked away. Po sighed. He was about to wander around when Red came.

"Chang told me you challenged him" He gulped,

"I like a rebel" She said with a smirk "but hurt one of them, and I'll personally get back to you" She said, her face close to his. She broke apart the cold glare.

"Let me show you to your tent"

"You mean I won't be staying with Chang and Leng"

"Those two, you'll wake up in a pool of blood" she said with a smile. A smile that sicken Po. How could she find something disturbing as funny,

"You are sleeping on my tent. And try anything, from touching to killing, and I'll be the one who will end up standing over your dead body" She threaten.

"Of course"

"I'm wondering, who are the assistants of your assistants?"

"Its another bunny and a goat, they are younger, but don't get fooled, they know how to pack a punch and how to shoot an arrow pretty damn well"

"What's your real name?" Po asked, hoping this time he could get an answer,

"Panda, you only need to learn one thing about me"

"And that is..."

"I'm the one in control here, and my business is mine. Don't like it, then you go or you die. As simple as that" She said, with a mocking smile at the end.

"Don't you think that's a little bit drastic?" She put her finger on his mouth,

"And don't question me" She whispered.

 _And I can't believe how something so exotic can be pure demonic. She laughs at the darkest things. She smiles at the most disturbing things. And her eyes sparkle every time she has the chance to make a deadly threat. Yet, there is something hidden in her. Something that might just reveal all of her. Something that might just make her vulnerable. No one can be that strong, no one can be that heartless, no one can go pretending to be as cold as she is...But finding out might just get me killed. And then there's another thing. I don't why, but when she comes close to me, I just want to stare into her eyes and my heart, just...twists. Maybe is the instincts that alert me from dangers. But maybe is something else. I feel that weird closeness to her. Like she needs me. I know, she is a demon. But don't people say that demons were once angels? That there is a part of goodness in every being... She is an eclipse, I just need to look deeper into her light. Finally, the word Red. That's how she calls herself. But why? For all the blood she has spilled...or because she is the one getting hurt? I still need to find out more about her, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to. And I don't know what I'll do if I do discover whatever she is hiding, but I do know that I can help her...and that I'll see her in a new light._

 **So, how's the story going? Liking it so far?**

 **-peace out:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **Hopefully I haven't confused you, and if you have any questions, then PM me! Also, I will be working on 'Young and FForbidden' But in spanish, so it will take me a while to update, with that said,**

 **ENJOY!**

Night was falling, and Leng was setting up a campfire while Chang was preparing some food. Chief was nowhere to be found...or more precisely, no one dared to go find her.

"Is she going to show up for dinner, or does she normally skip it?" Po asked, looking back at the tent, expecting, maybe even hoping, that Red would just walk out.

"She usually comes, but maybe she is staying at her tent to plan the attack" Chang responded, putting a pot by the fire for the soup to boil.

"What plan?" Po asked, shifting his position from the trunk he was siting in.

"Oh, you should talk to her about it. We are not the ones who should reveal the plan. Besides, you are the one staying at her tent" Leng said with a smug smile.

"That's because she told me you two would kill me" Po answered with a stubborn tone. Leng and Chang laughed.

"Right, and why would she not want you dead? Have you thought about that? Maybe Chief-"

"Chief what?" They all stopped and turned around. Red was standing tall behind them. Her paws were resting on her hips, and her face had a hint of anger splashed in it.

"I asked a question. Now answer" She ordered. Her voice infiltrated all kind of negative emotions into their hearts. Po was frozen...but he was looking at her eyes. And without even knowing it, a small smile formed in his lips.

"We were talking about how newcomer here, might have a crush on you" Chang answered. Po turned to glare at him, but it was too late. The seed was planted. And with Red, a seed can easily turn into a jungle. Leng was smiling, waiting for her reaction. One time when they went to a bar, this guy tried to steal a kiss from her...now the guy was on the other side of the country, probably even afraid of any type of feline thanks to her.

But she didn't say anything, she just looked at the panda.

"Is that correct?" Po bit his lip. Did he liked her? He didn't think so. But did he didn't like her? No. He did felt something something towards her, he just didn't know what.

 _"_ I don't know" he replied. And that wasn't a lie. It was the right response for now. He didn't know. Red just continued looking at him, and to the surprise of everyone, she shot Po a small grin.

She leaned closer to him and planted a soft, slow, kiss on his cheek. She then looked into his eyes, her nose was touching his.

"Tell me when you do" She whispered with a grin. She then broke away and her normal, cold and distant self came back. Po nodded in fear.

"I expect you all wake up as soon as the sunrise, we are setting off and preparing for the attack. Tell your assistants that this time there will only be 2 breaks during the trip" She stated. Leng and Chang nodded, but their mouths were still hanging open from the event that happened just a few seconds ago.

"How many miles?" Leng asked, his voice came out as a stutter.

"5 miles north. We are camping after that for one night, near a village" They all nodded.

"Good. Don't stay up late" She briskly turned around, and walked away and into her tent. Leng hurried to Po's side and started rubbing the panda's cheek with a cloth he had.

"What are you doing?" Po asked, trying to get away from Leng.

"She might have poison on her lips! That's why she kissed you. By now it should be getting in your body and you should be slowly dying" Chang replied.

"Or maybe she just kissed me" Po replied, Leng and Chang exchanged looks and then burst out laughing.

"Oh panda, she is just messing with your mind. Just think nothing of it" Chang said. But it was impossible not to. Chang served the food, and they all ate quietly. Po was starting to feel paranoid. What if she actually poisoned him? What if he was just about to die? What if...

He finished slurping the last spoon of the soup and set the dish aside. Without saying anything else, he headed to the tent. He stopped right in front of it. He took a deep breath and entered.

"Maybe it would work better if-" She crossed out something on a map,

"No, that is stupid. But if-" She bit her lip,

"What am I even thinking? It should work if only we-" Po kept staring at her. She must have felt another presence with her because she looked up and stopped her scribbles in the map.

Po almost gasped out loud. She wasn't wearing her long sleeve red shirt. She was wearing a red vest, that had orange lotus flowers designs. It showed off her curves, which were not a lot, but they indeed made her look...lovely in a dangerous kind of way. Her arms were revealed. And Po would have never guessed that arms could make one seem prettier. Her orange fur was shining. And for the first time, he saw how her black stripes decorated her arms as if they were some delicate design.

"Your bed is over there" She finally said, pointing to the opposite side of the room. Po nodded,

"You look nice" He said, before realizing the consequences of his compliment. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what your game is panda, but I'm not going to be one of your game pieces. And if you are trying to break me and get me to tell you about me, well, too bad, because I'm everything that meets your eye" She said roughly, startling Po.

"And soon enough, I'll find out why you are really here" She said, setting on her fingers harshly into his chest.

"Why would you want to know?" Po asked, making her take a step backwards.

"Do you expect me to believe that you suddenly had a change of heart?" She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just like you did?" Red widen her eyes.

"Your name isn't really Red, is Tigress, isn't it?" Po challenged. He was sure that she was going to reveal herself and explain. But that never came, because she laughed. And her laughter filled the room.

"What's with you and Master Tigress? She is gone. And if you think its me, then you are crazy, panda" She replied.

"How long ago did she disappeared?"

"3 years ago"

"And 'coincidentally' a warrior, who 'coincidentally' is a feline that appeared out of nowhere, comes to the picture" Po said, his eyes narrowing.

"And this Master Tigress, do you think she would have switched sides? Do you think she would have left all the riches of the Jade Palace? And do you think that if I were Tigress, I would be planning to rob the new bank in the Valley of Peace?" She stopped and waited for his reply.

"You are planning on doing that?" He asked,

"Oh you bet I am. And if you try to stop me-"

"I'm in" She got interrupted. She didn't expected that from him.

"Very well. Then go and get some rest, like I said, tomorrow we will be walking until we get near this village, where we are going to do a quick robbery" She explained, going back to where the map was laying. Po nodded and started marching to where the small wooden bed was.

"And I'm not Tigress" She said out loud, letting the name hang in the air,

"At least not anymore" She muttered, so low that not even she could hear it, much less Po. And she said it just to remind herself. To bring back the memories of why she was now the Red Warrior that people feared. To remind herself that she was not that weak warrior full of hope...she was now a warrior that no one could stop.

 _As I fell sleep, I wondered about her. She seemed to have a connection with Tigress. But she wasn't her, at least I think that's right. But she knows something that maybe only Master Shifu knows. But how? She always seems in conflict with something, but that something is not visible. Yet is always there. I can sense it. And my mind also had to think about that kiss. It was soft and warm and sweet and everything she was not, except for exotic and breathtaking. Chang said she was just messing with my mind. That maybe she just wanted to tease me about it. But then why the kiss? I have never heard of a predator who loves the prey before killing it. She was different though...maybe she was planning on breaking me...maybe she wants to get control of my feelings before dropping me hard on the ground...and I know how it will end...but I can feel myself getting fooled...and giving in to those eyes...and now, when I close my eyes, I only see her, see her amber eyes, her refined body, and her soft lips, the ones that I can't help but to want to push into mine._

 **Confused? Hope not. And hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-peace out:)**


	4. Chapter 4, Uploaded the wrong thing!

**Oh no! ! U uploaded the wrong thing! Ughhh, this was supposed to he the real chapter! Sorry!**

The next morning, Po woke up to a lot of rumbling sounds. It was probably caused by the weaponry. He stood up and looked around the tent; his eyes stopped when he saw her. Her back was facing him, and she wasn't aware he was awake. That's when Po realized that her back was bare, meaning she wasn't wearing a shirt.

He had to look away, that was the right thing to do. But he didn't. He saw how her stripes traveled all the way to the bottom, how her fur was perfectly combed downwards, as a waterfall of color. She began to put on her usual red, long-sleeve shirt, covering her back, her shoulders, her arms, and everything that was not her face.

Po gulped, and yawned, pretending that he had just woken up. Red turned around and let out a sigh, glad that he didn't wake up any sooner. If only she knew. She threw a dagger at him, landing right by his pillow, where his head was just a couple of moments ago.

"We are leaving in 5 minutes, so dress up, eat and do whatever you have to do, just meet us outside afterwards"

"And bring that dagger with you" She finally said, walking out of the tent. Po let out a breath and stood up. He didn't have any other set of clothes with him, but he was hungry.

He walked outside, and began looking around for any sign food. Leng was cooking something while Chang was talking with Red. He sniffed and smiled. Dumplings. At least these guys had a good taste of food. He went to where Leng was and took a seat in front of him.

"Morning" He said, only to receive a nod from the pig. Leng kept looking at the pot, as if it would make them boil faster. Po was shuffling in his seat, tapping his foot impatiently.

"God damn! Stop that!" Leng yelled, taking out a dagger and making it land right beside his foot.

"If you want to keep that damn foot, you better stop with that freakin' tapping!" He exclaimed. Po gulped, his pupils were larger, thanks to the fear. He looked back at the dagger, and sighed. It appear to be that in here, throwing daggers at others was done often and was marked as normal behavior. This new knowledge made him take a quick grasp at his own dagger, the one that Red just gave him.

The handle was soft, yet firm. His fingers were able to feel a design on it; without looking at it he realized it had dragons on it, it had some words on it too.

 _Valley of Peace_

He took it out of his pocket and was about to observe it more closely when Chang and Red came,

"Good, you are both here. Its time to get going" Red ordered,

"But Chief! we haven't had breakfast!" Leng complained. Po only observed her eyes once again, waiting to see how she would react.

"Too bad then" She put out the fire with a simple kick to the ground, making dirt and air cover the flames. She began to lead the way out of the campsite. Chang just smirked at Leng from behind her back. Leng ran at him and tackle him.

"Son of a-" he threw a punch at him. Po stood up, getting his dagger ready to strike just in case,

"You told her we should get going!" Chang was laughing as if the kicks and punches weren't affecting him, besides, he was landing some of his own. They were both rolling around the ground, trying to see who could harm each other the most. Po was doubting if he should break them apart and try to do something, but he glanced around and saw Red strolling towards them. Her face was annoyed, and her hands were clutched into fists.

In a blink, she had them both by their necks, facing her.

"WHAT THE HELL!? STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS! ITS JUST BREAKFAST!" She turned to face Leng, the one who started it,

"Chang didn't say anything to me" She slapped him across his cheek "And you better start behaving right now! You were going to have breakfast in a couple of miles, so stop complaining!" She snapped at him. She let him go and then turned to the remaining bunny,

"And you, you better stop following his stupid fights!" She slapped him too and then let go of him. The pig and the bunny met each other far away from the feline, mumbling stuff, rubbing their red cheeks. Red then turned to Po.

"And what were you doing? Don't tell me you were involved too" She demanded, her eyes piercing through his soul.

"N-no. I was just waiting for food" He replied. Once again, that smile. Po wasn't sure if her smile meant good news, or the complete opposite, bad things that were coming his way. It made him nervous to think what she hid behind that smile, what thoughts it held...as if she were planning her perfect moment to strike.

"Very well, grab those dumplings" She turned on her heel and Leng and Chang grabbed their small bags and began following her.

"Didn't he want some?" He shouted,

"I don't freaking care" She replied, Leng and Chang exchanged looks. Po however, knew that the right thing to do is to bring some food for Chang, knowing how he was probably starving. Not starving, but just hungry.

He ran until he caught up to them and handed them both some dumplings. Chang and Leng took them, without saying a thank you. They just gave Po some annoyed, and almost reluctant looks before taking a bite out of them.

"Where are your assistants? " Red asked, making Po look around.

"They already got a head start, they will meet us in the Valley of Peace, or whatever, Chief" Leng replied. Red just grunted in response.

As they began to wander deeper into the forest, Po was behind the group, having a full view of all of them.

Leng and Chang were walking together, sharing a canteen, which Po guessed, contained some sort of beer or wine. They were stealing hits out of each other every few steps or so. And even once or twice, one of them began to have trouble staying in his feet.

Then his sight changed to her. The rare specimen. She was swaying her hips, her hands at her sides, and her head held up high. Her tail was swishing from one side to another, and every single one of her steps was made with confidence. She knew exactly where they were going, she most likely had this forest memorized, know it like the back of her paw. And regardless how many vegetation there was, she was able to identify their path.

"Stop. You can rest for 5 minutes, then we continue" She ordered. Leng and Chang walked behind a bush...and Po didn't even bother finding out what they were doing. Red just sat down, crossed her legs and began meditating. That took him by surprise. He carefully tip toed to where she was.

"What do you want?" She gritted through her teeth. Po took a step back,

"Nothing, just checking out what you were doing" He responded,

"I'm meditating, so just go" she replied. But Po didn't and instead, he took a seat next to her. She just groaned out loud,

"The rest of the five might tolerate your childish actions, but I won't. So stop giving me those eyes!" She ordered. Po was staring at her with his curious green gems, but when she finished her sentence, he looked to the opposite side. Part of him was wondering how she knew about how there were actually supposed to be Five, as in Furious five...but maybe she just read it somewhere or was kept up to date, like she mentioned before.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. Tigress grumbled under her breath.

"Fine, what's your favorite food?" Tigress just turned her body so she was facing him,

"My turn, why are you really here?" She questioned with her own smirk. Po just narrowed his eyes and gave her a small grin.

"Problems at the village"

"What kind of problems? Did the Dragon Warrior broke the law?" She said in a teasing voice. Po just chuckled,

"Actually, I was the one who got broken" He answered. Red kept quiet for a while,

"Well then, nothing glues you back like a good robbery! And to your luck, we are just a mile away from our destination!" She said, with the most enthusiastic voice Po had ever heard from her.

"Ching, Lang! Lets get going!" She shouted. Po almost laughed at her mistakes when it came to the names...

Chang and Leng came and began to follow the feline. They walked for another hour, and it wasn't hard for Po to keep quiet. Besides, he was just fine observing the feline.

They were at their destination, which was a clear hill surrounded by bamboo trees. In the distance, you could see small houses at the right. Po assumed that was where they were going.

"Chang, start setting up camp. we are staying here for today and tomorrow, so you better make it nice" Chang just grunted and went into the forest to get some materials to build shelters.

"And Leng, start finding food and help Chang, I'll be back" She didn't say when though. Leng spit and turned to look at Po.

"What about him, Chief?" Red just gave the panda a quick glance and then back at the pig,

"He is coming with me" She stated, Leng shot a grimace at the panda before following the path that his friend took not so long ago. Red waited 'till they were gone to give her instructions to the panda.

"Do you still have your dagger?" Po nodded and took it out, which reminded him of the letters that were carved into it. He was going to check them out later.

"We are not going to kill people, are we?" He asked, if they were, he was going to have to make up an excuse to help Chang and Leng...but apparently those two didn't like him for reasons he hadn't figure out.

"I don't kill people...not unless they bite more than they can chew" She said with a smirk. Po shivered.

"But don't worry panda, we are just going to 'borrow' some money, it will take 5 minutes tops" She said, looking up at the sky.

"Are you up to this, or are you going to hold me back, because in that case then stay behind"

"No, I'm going with you" She smiled and winked at him,

"Then let's go. People are more vulnerable when its sunset" She said, starting to run in her fours. Po was having a hard time keeping up; he was big on endurance, not speed.

"Why?"

"Because what's beautiful keeps them from focusing on the small things" Red answered, smiling at nothingness. Po stopped for a moment, and then continued jogging. He had to focus on this quick raid, then he will give thought to her words.

 _I realized that she is my sunset. No, I don't mean it as in a hope that tomorrow it will come back again. But she might be my weakness. Its like she said, the beautiful things keep you from seeing the whole picture. And that's what is happening. I'm just looking at her, admiring her natural beauty, and her shiny, luring eyes. And that's only her outside, I'm not seeing the truth she hides, and I admit, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. But what about her smirks, her smiles, her winks? They all give me a small clue to whats inside, which I think its just pure evil. I won't judge her, not until I get to know the real her. Not until I stop seeing her as a sunset, but as the night, revealing her stars._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

 **I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I am so sure you guys will enjoy it! Not kidding, I know you will! This is one of the best chapters I have written! Anyway, I do wish you guys will enjoy it as much as I think you will, and yeah...!**

 **YOJEN! (did that purposely)**

Red and Po began to ran towards the village. Since they were close enough, Red leaped to the nearest roof. Po followed her, close to the ground though, because unlike her, he wasn't quite flexible.

"So where are we going?" Red put her paw over his mouth.

"See that building?" He nodded, "Inside of it, people store bags of money. We'll just steal a few, two me, one you. And then we get out. Got it?" He nodded.

"Very well, I'll go in and you mostly watch out for people coming. We are going through that black alleyway" she pointed towards the alley that was a few feet in front of them.

"Lets go" she and Po began running towards it. Their steps were inaudible. They got to the alley. Some bunnies, that Red assumed were the ones supposed to be guarding the place, started strolling around the building.

"Shhhh" Tigress used the walls to help her gain strength and she got herself to the top.

"Come on" Po struggled, but mimicked her steps. And like her, he was in the top. Chief found a small entrance that led to the inside. She motioned Po to go through it. After him, she jumped inside. The bags of money where laying everywhere. She smiled.

"Grab" Po felt his heart weight more, as if the guilt was beginning to drag him down. But Red immediately took two bags (big ones) and quickly tied them up on the right side of her pants, with a thin black belt that barely stood up from her black pants.

"Ready?" She asked in a whisper. Po nodded. They were starting to climb up when some footsteps began to approach. Red perked her ears.

"Faster! " The guards barged in through the front entrance, and pointed their spears at the intruders,

"You..." they gasped "Red warrior" the shook their heads, trying to snap out of their shock,

"Stop right there!" Red laughed while Po escaped.

"You wish!" Po managed to reach the top, and Red quickly jumped into the hole and disappeared, leaving the two guards behind. Po was panting.

"Let's go, they will probably try to search us up" Red said, analyzing her surroundings. They stepped down to the alley.

"Come on, we have to-" the footsteps were now heard. And they were growing closer by the second. Po and Red tried to figure out what to do.

"The only time you come with me, this all happens" she looked around and took a deep breath.

"I hear someone over there!" A bunny yelled, and the clinging and snapping of their feet against the ground were coming towards them. With just a few seconds, Red leaned herself against the wall, took the panda's hands and pulled him closer to her. She pressed her lips against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Po widen his eyes, but he didn't push away from her. Her tight was against his side now, one of his hands holding it up. Red glanced to where the guards were coming.

"Oh..ughh. Nothing here, just a couple..." the bunny stated, disgusted. The guards just groaned and didn't bother looking any closer, instead they went away and continued their search in other parts.

"They might have escaped and headed to the town square!" And the guards ran the opposite direction.

Po was now resting his paw at her side, tracing her waist, up and down, enjoying the feel of her soft cloth brushing against his fingers. His lips were hungrily tasting hers, almost forgetting the real reason behind all this. Red was moaning, but when the guards were not heard anymore, she pushed him away from her, and with her arm, she cleaned her lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, his breath coming out in short grasps. She looked away and peeked into the street.

"People get uncomfortable when seeing people display signs of affection" She responded in monotone, yet her cheeks were on fire and her lips were left with a tingly sensation waving over it.

"Oh"

"Yeah" She sighed, the kiss was just supposed to be that...not making her actually _' feel'_ something. "Let's go, the street is empty now"

She wasn't the only one confused about the kiss. Po was struggling to see why he kissed her back, why he felt in that moment that he needed her, almost as if he...harbored a feeling for her.

Red yelled mentally at herself. It would have been better if they had gotten caught, than letting herself be tortured by her own thoughts about something she caused.

The way back was calm in the sense that there were no guards in the way and that since it was now getting late, no person was wandering outside their houses. But even in a peaceful atmosphere, the tiger and the panda were having a hard time trying to keep their minds blank.

They didn't want any sort of emotions.

She was supposed to be a warrior, strong, emotionless, a warrior that was held back by nothing.

And he was supposed to give up on love. He knew that pain and suffering came mostly out of it, and that nothing could change that fact. But it felt differently with her...as if she had given it another definition, making it her own.

They got to the camp, both overwhelmed, causing silence to be their way of communication.

"How did it went Chief?" Leng asked, the camp was already set up and Chang was preparing food. Po was twiddling with his fingers, doubting if she was really going to say that she kissed him.

"It went fine. Po will hand you the two bags of money we collected" She threw one of the bags towards him, Po caught it and was going to ask her about the one she had hanging from her pants, but he preferred to remain quiet.

"You can go ahead and have dinner. I'm not hungry" she said and headed inside her tent, the one that was clearly bigger and better than the rest.

"What happened while you were there? She is acting...not like herself" Chang said, taking a seat next to Leng and grabbing some of the dumplings that were prepared. Po tried to keep his breath even, and not to remember their secret make-out session...

"Uh, nothing. She is probably tired" Po suggested, stuffing one of the dumplings on his mouth to keep words from coming out of his mouth. Chang and Leng exchanged looks.

"You sure? She is-"

"I AM SURE!" He heard himself yell. Chang and Leng widen their eyes and their hands trembled as they tried to grab their daggers.

"Good night" He stood up and began walking to the tent. Then his stomach grumbled in hunger. He marched back to where the pig and bunny where, took a plate of dumplings, and marched angrily out of there, again.

He opened up the tent right after finishing his plate of dumplings.

"Dammit! Why did-" She looked up,

"Oh. Are you sleeping, now?" She asked, trying to get her voice to be more...strict as it always is.

"Yes, why? Do you need help with something?" She shook her head,

"No. I'm very capable of doing everything by myself" She answered, crossing her arms.

"I'm not saying you are not" Po replied, with a hint of annoyance in it. Red just rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk" She approached him,

"That kiss. It meant nothing" Red had to bit her lip from contradicting herself.

"Right. Besides, why would I want to be with someone who kills people?" Po replied sarcastically, anger boiling up inside of him.

"Excuse me? Well, I wouldn't like to be with someone who hides the truth from me!"

"Look who's talking! The only girl in the world who prefers daggers instead of dresses! And who doesn't even have a real name!"

"For your information, dresses are horrible and prevent you from doing a lot of different activities. And I do have a name, maybe I just don't like it!" She said, closing the distance between them, hoping that he could see the anger in her eyes, and that he would be the one who would back down. But if she didn't know something about him, is that he never gives up.

"You are right, maybe you just wanted to dishonor a fake name"

"You are the one talking, Dragon Warrior!"

"You are so stubborn!" She yelled,

"And you are the devil!" He found himself yelling. And that was it for him, he was sure that was going to die. In less than 3 seconds, Red had him cornered, with the upper hand, and with a dagger pointing at his jugular.

"What did you just call me?" She gritted.

"I...sorry" She lowered the dagger. She bit her lip and then she darted her eyes so that she could see the green gems.

"I just thought..." she planted a soft kiss on his lips, fluttering her eyes close and then open. As soon as Po felt her lips, they were gone. His hands didn't even have enough time to grab her waist or to cup her cheeks,

"I thought wrong. Sorry" She turned around and left him on the corner where his bed was situated. Her dagger was laying on the floor. She blew on the candle that light up the whole tent, and headed towards her bed. The two parallel beds both had a small candle, so even if they couldn't see the whole picture, they could see each other.

Po could only watch her lay down, cover herself in a blanket, and close her eyes, her back facing him. His heart was beating fast and his hands were trembling. Part of him felt guilty, she wasn't the devil...at least not to him. But did that erased all of her other crimes? He laid at his own bed, trying to close his eyes, but his mind wouldn't budge. He couldn't stop thinking about her...if she was too cold to feel...was it possible that he was the exception?

 _That night I slept thinking about every single aspect about her. About how her eyes looked at me. About how vulnerable she seemed when we argued. About how her soft lips caressed mine. And how...real she was. As if the world couldn't match up to her. I thought about what she said. What I said. Being the devil. She certainly was not. Because the devil had no heart, and she did. Because she seemed to care about me, in some sort of way. Because she cared about what I thought of her. Red was hurting at that point, and I knew **I** was the cause of it. Because I rejected her, I did the worst thing that someone can do. Not to reject the person's love, but to reject their person, telling them that who they are, is not good enough...for anyone. But what made this different, is that I was the one who did that, me of all people, **me**. I thought I could be different, and she thought so too. I think that's what she meant. That maybe I would give her a chance, to show me that she is not all that meets the eye. But it will need some time, she will need some time. And I should have understood that. But instead, I went on, and hurt her. And to add to my list of problems, is that I let her fall, when I was falling for her._

 **OMG! DO you feel it guys!? Anyway, don't forget that one bag of money that 'Red' still has, it will...come in handy later on! Hope you like it and review!**

 **-Peace out:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **Hey! how's your summer going? well, that is if you are on summer... if not, well, I hope you are having a great day! So, I was actually supposed to update this yesterday, but I updated my other story, so I guess I switched my schedule. I hope you guys still find this interesting!**

 **ENJOY!**

The next day Red woke up with a heavy heart. She wanted to stay all day tucked on her bed, but she couldn't. That was not her role now. Her past self might have made those kind of decisions, but she wouldn't. She was going to survive, besides, is not like she even had a chance with him for starters. It was just hope...false hope. And with that gone, she was in the clear.

She made sure that he was sleep and took off her shirt, she then put on the clean one that was laying by her bed. Once it was put on she stretched. She looked back at the panda who was still sleeping. He needed to wake up...but she wasn't going to say a word to him, not until she made sure her emotions were gone and under control.

She forgot that her dagger was not there, and she walked out of her tent like that.

"Morning Chief" Leng said; he was carrying piles of wood. He set them on the ground and began to make a fire. Then Chang came to the picture, carrying some tofu, dumplings and some fruit.

"Where'd you get that?" Red asked, helping him by taking the bags of fruit.

"Used the money to buy food at the village" He answered. Out of the two, Chang was the coldest. He didn't match up to Red, but he was always the one willing to do the hard stuff.

"One of you go wake Po up" She ordered as she set down the food and grabbed a peach. She smiled when the juice spread on her mouth...she hadn't eaten one in years, and the flavor was always a familiar one. Which is why she tried not to eat them.

"I'll go" Chang said, then winked at Leng without Chief seeing. Red finished her peach.

"Chief, I was wondering, what happened between you and Po?" Leng asked innocently as he prepared the food.

"Nothing happened between us" She answered,

"Are you sure? Po seemed pretty...giddy after you two came back from the robbery" Red raised an eyebrow,

"Liar. Nothing happened, he could be dead for all I care" She said, frowning. Chang came back with Po, who was avoiding making eye contact with the feline.

"Tomorrow we go to the Valley of Peace first thing in the morning, but since we are all prepared, then you can have the day off. Go to the village, go steal stuff, I don't care. Just be back at night. Leng, you are responsible for making dinner" Red said as she began searching for her dagger.

"Anyway you are free to go" she muttered. Chang and Leng smiled and ran into the forest. Po wasn't even sure if they actually knew where they were going, his best guess was a bar on the town. He sighed, he didn't have anything to do. But staying at the camp with Red didn't sound like a good option for him, not with what happened last night.

Red was tapping on her belt, waiting for her dagger to fall out. She started to panic when she couldn't find it. And it didn't help that the panda was looking at her.

"Aren't you going to go?" She asked, her eyes still darting around her waist.

"What are you searching for?" He answered instead.

"Why would you care?" She said roughly.

"I just want to help" Red groaned. Can't he take a hint and go away!? She bit her lip to keep her from cursing. Not that she didn't want to, but she didn't wanted to worsen the image the panda held of her. And that only made her mad at herself, she shouldn't care about what he thought. He was one person. And she was fine without him. And there were tons of other guys who would die just to be with her...so why wouldn't he?

Her mind was now around these thoughts and not the dagger.

"Ummm, you ok?" She snapped and saw the panda giving her an odd look.

"I'm fine, panda" she sighed and gave up after not being able to find the dagger. She looked up, as of the sky could bring back the place where she had left it.

"Geez, I was just wanted to help" Po rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets. Red just narrowed her eyes.

"You are lucky I don't have my dagger with me, or else you'd be dead" she threatened.

"I doubt that" Po retorted. Red just bought up her arms and pretended to squeeze the life out of him. Po chuckled at how childish she was being, but he still backed away.

"Fine, I guess I'll just. ...go" he said, taking slow steps,

"I would like that"

"Then I'll go...now...just-"

"GO!" She finally yelled, reaching her patience limit. The panda walked out of the camp, only to observe her from afar.

Red bit her lip and began muttering under her breath. At the end, she just went back inside the tent. Po only stayed behind a tree, observing what she would do. He began to wonder what she was going to do with her free time and why she wanted that dagger. He started to imagine the worse. Moments later, the feline stepped out of the tent, and for what Po could see, she was carrying the bag of money, but he still saw that she didn't have the dagger hanging from her waist. He gasped and covered his mouth, afraid that she would hear him. Red began to walk away, then the walking turned to running. Po followed close behind, wondering where she was going with the money.

 _'Probably off to buy beer, wine, daggers"_ he thought to himself. Then he stopped. He looked around. It was the village they stole from.

"What is she doing here? " he whispered, watching how the feline jumped on the roofs of the the establishments. He never lost sight of her. The only difference is that he remained in the shadows of the alleyways while she was in plain sun. The village was empty though..no one was probably doing tons of things at this hour...or maybe it was because this was the border of the town.

Red got down from the rood and landed beside a shop. Po was across the street, watching what she would do next. She got inside the shop by a window that was left opened. Po got a little closer to see what she was doing inside, observing where she was going to steal from.

He widen his eyes. It was a Toy store. It didn't made sense. Not at all. He watched Red grab a bag she had kept on one of her pockets and how she started to put some toys inside of it, with a gentle smile plastered on her face. Po could only stare. She was stealing. ..toys? But wait, she wasn't stealing. She left the money scattered on the counter, with a small note,

 _'Hopefully this will do'_

Po glanced towards the feline back again. She was now hiding in the shadows, walking fast and looking constantly to her sides. Po was close behind her. She entered a tall, gray building. Po stopped at the entrance. He tried to peek inside, but that would be too risky. Instead, he darted his eyes to the name of the building,

Li-wan Orphanage

He gasped once again. He darted his eyes back to the entrance, then to the name, then back again to the entrance. The whole toys, money, secret, now it made sense. It all spun around his head. Red...she was...helping. He stood there, grasping the fact, when the door opened.

Red turned around only to be met face to face with the panda.

"Po?!" She whispered angrily. Then she realized everything. He saw her. She widen her eyes, wanting to have her dagger with her so badly.

"You-" he began,

"What? " she said, shoving him aside and peeking out into the street,

"You donated. .." he saw her avoid him, and he would let her go...except he couldn't. He grabbed her paw and twirled her so she was facing him once again.

"Let go off me" and it was then when she realized that the panda was actually pretty strong. And try as she might, it appeared their strength was equal.

"Hold on, please explain to me what's actually going on with you" He said, looking into her eyes and losing grip on her. Red sighed,

"If you want that, you will tell me about you as well" She said, narrowing her eyes; he frowned, but he was really curious about her now more than ever, so he nodded. She gave him a small smirk,

"Very well, then let's get out of here and to a place where we can actually talk" she sated, leading him out of the town by a shortcut, and taking him to a place hidden on the forest. Po followed her steps, and when he looked at her, he found himself not seeing the same person. Something had changed.

 _I guess it must have been me. I guess I discovered that something that was under her mask. But that doesn't mean I am not confused, I am. I can't comprehend how she can do something as kind and innocent and then do the complete opposite! Then again, i felt relieved when I saw her do that. And then, this weird feeling on my stomach. Maybe I was nervous? I couldn't identify what it was. I am hoping to find out all her secrets, to know who she is, or at least her real name, that would be a big accomplishment. But, I am forgetting something. In order to do that, I have to reveal myself. And I am not happy with that idea... am I worried what she will think of me after she realizes...everything about me? I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. And then it hit me again, I did that to her, didn't I?_

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 **So sorry for not updating this story in weeks! Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

They both walked until they got to a small lake, the lake was not even 6 feet in diameter, though by now, the moon was shinning on it and somehow it made it look bigger. There were rocks surrounding the area, all wet and mossy thanks to the water. The trees provided shade, which was not needed since the sun was already down. Po and Red took a seat on the rocks, next to each other.

Red put her feet on the edge of the water and started to drag them across the surface, making little waves spread out. Po was watching her, the moon was shinning on her side, and her eyes were fixed on the water, he stared at her, again getting that weird feeling, as his eyes continue to trace her body, it seemed that she was posing for a portrait.

Po opened his mouth to say something, but found no words. He licked his lips.

"We are here, so, why don't you talk?" She said, her eyes still lingering on the water. Po only nodded.

"Well, you know the Valley of Peace." The feline just nodded.

"I- how about you go first." Red just groaned and rolled her eyes. But she began to talk,

"Fine. You were right, I'm Tigress. surprise!" she said sarcastically, waving her hands up in the air with a fake grin. Po only chuckled at her, silently cheering to himself for his correct assumptions. If only Shifu knew that he had found her.

"So what made you-"

"Who I am now? I think the answer to that is always yourself isn't it? You decide that to do with your life, and i decided to do this" she simply said, looking at the reflection of the trees on the water. She continued to dip her toes on it, the water helping her distract herself from the memories that were resurfacing.

"Hold on. You did it for a reason, so what is it? What made you do it?" Tigress sighed,

"It was all because of a stupid decision I did when I was young, okay?"

"I want to know though." Tigress only glared at him, hating how he insisted on it, as if he didn't know that she wasn't comfortable with the topic. The panda only pouted his bottom lip, his eyes begging for her to tell him. Tigress sighed.

"It all started one afternoon...

 _Flashback to when she was about...15_

 _Tigress was walking to the village, she was still young and learning kung fu, preparing for the team Oogway called 'Furious Five'. That, and because she wanted the Dragon scroll. She wanted that more than anything in the world...or maybe not, maybe she just wanted that because that would grant her what she really wanted. His approval._

 _That day was pretty empty, no villagers were around, and Tigress was just strolling, looking at the empty streets, making sure everyone was alright and that there were no problems. As a child, well, at least that's how Shifu and Oogway called her, even if she was already 15, there was still some excitement on these small, almost pointless missions._

 _Tigress remembered feeling a bit...odd that day. She didn't know why though. She had a weird dream last night and somehow she got the feeling of someone watching over her shoulder. It was nothing to worry about, Shifu explained to her when she told him. but Oogway told her that maybe its because something was going to change for her, or because something was approaching. Tigress stuck to what Shifu said though._

 _As she walked back to where the palace stairs were located, she heard a few screams. She smiled, glad she could finally be getting some action, and ran towards the noise. When she got there, a lizard (A/N, no, is not Master Chao, just a random animal I picked), and a croc were fighting over some bags of money. Tigress could easily spot who the money belonged to. The lizard was wearing some fancy robes, some jewels were visible on his fingers, and a diamond piercing on his nose was poking out. Tigress shievered, a bit disguted by that last observation._

 _She ran towards them, and got in front of the royal king lizard or whoever that was. The croc took a step back, gripping onto the two bags of money while the rest where on the floor._

 _"You aren't gettin' the money." Tigress chuckled before getting into her stance,_

 _"Oh, I wasn't asking." And with that, she began to throw some punches to the croc, who was having a hard time evading them. She kept her eyes fixed on the croc, managing to spot entrances to his weak spots. She faked a kick, and the moment he turned to block it, she sent a Palm strike into his abdomen, brutally sending him into the nearest wall and making a small crack on it. The croc didn't stood up. Tigress wiped off the dust on her paws and turned to the lizard._

 _He was collecting the bags of money, not even saying a simple form of gratitude towards the feline. Tigress crossed her arms, just as she was about to speak, Shifu came running into the scene._

 _"Lord Keishi. All you alright? " he asked, Tigress felt ignored once again. Wasn't she the one who just saved him?_

 _""Thank God I am! That felline took long enough to help me!" He yelled, grasping his bags of money, glaring at the tiger. Tigress only narrowed her eyes but stopped when she saw Shifu giving her an intimidating look._

 _"Are you planning on donating some of that money?" Tigress asked, trying to change topics and hoping that by talking about something like donations, she would make a good image for herself._

 _"Donating? In your dreams! Why would I wanna waste this money on some kids who lost parents or need toys? Each man for their own, I say!" Tigress blinked, almost thinking it was joke. How cruel can a person be?_

 _"You should, It certainly will be put to better use than it is now," Tigress stated. The Lord and Shifu turned to look at her, as if she had just said the worst thing in the universe. For a second, Tigress wanted to apologize, to take it back. But she wasn't. Because that's where she stood. And he knew she was right. And a rich Lord wasn't going to end with her pride._

 _"Take that back Tigress," Shifu ordered. But Tigress just stayed still, her mouth unopened and her whiskers twitching._

 _"Shifu," the Lord threaten._

 _"I won't, because I know I'm right. You know it too,, and a Lord isn't going to take away my words," Tigress said, looking directly into the Lord's eyes. She was challenging him. And she just wanted to burst out laughing, because his face was priceless._

 _But all its fun and games until the next thing you know, there is a door slam and she was now on the Jade Palace, Shifu grabbing tightly her arm, with fury written across his face._

 _"MASTER TIGRESS! THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE! " she sank back and fear like she had never felt infiltrated her heart. But master Oogway walked in at that moment, wondering about the commotion, slowly walking with his staff. The sight set some relied on the feline's heart...but not on Shifu, who kept walking back and forth._

 _"What is going on here?"_

 _"Tigress dared to challenge Lord Keishi!" Shifu answered abruptly and with an agitated tone. When Oogway darted his eyes at her, her only response was a small nod, directed at the ground._

 _"Shifu, I'm sure she had good reasons and-" Shifu interrupted him,_

 _"Master, with all due respect, do not try to defend her this time. It was wrong. Wrong." Tigress couldn't take it anymore. Not when she knew that her reasons were something pure and good...and when she wasn't going to let someone tell her that it was wrong._

 _"Maybe I spoke out of turn, but I was right, and you know it. I just spoke my thoughts," shifu groaned, he hated how stubborn the tiger was. Once she had something on her head, good luck trying to take it out._

 _"Tigress, those weren't thoughts!" Tigress chuckled harshly._

 _"Oh really. Well, I know that I was right. I said what he needed to hear. And I'm sorry if the Lord didn't took it well, but that's his fault," Tigress stated, crossing her arms and speaking without a flaw._

 _"Tigress! Don't you get it! This is serious! "_

 _"Maybe I don't, but what I do get is that I did the right thing, and you weren't there to back me up. You took the other side," Oogway knew better than to speak. This was between those two. But if he knew what would happen, then maybe he would have done something different. ..or maybe not... what's meant to be, will happen._

 _"It isn't about taking sides, Tigress!" Tigress scoffed._

 _"No. But what I know is that if I knew the right thing, I knew I could count in you to be there. That changed when you showed me that you can only see black and white, Master" she turned on her heels, leaving both Masters speechless._

 **End of flashback...**

"I was mad. I remember storming off to my room and locking myself there," Tigress shook her head, her eyes becoming wet, but not a single hint of a tear escaping... as if.

"I was young and dumb. I made a tantrum. But how was I supposed to feel? Is like knowing you could count on something. ..and then...you realize you can't." Her fingers were shaking slightly.

"I ran away that night. I took nothing, and I didn't say it to anyone. Except for a note I left Oogway, it only had Goodbye written in it. And after that...I became someone else. New reputation, new life, new name, new everything. I dropped everything I had for nothing. I had it all!" Tigress exclaimed. Po could feel her pain. Not relate to it...but he could see it. She was broken, and no one saw it. And maybe that was the thing that held her from building back up. She became more and more rusted.

"You did it for what you believed in. And that's something. " Tigress chuckled, splashing a rock into the water.

"Besides, _when you are young you run away, but you come back to what you need_ ," Tigress let a small grin show.

"Who told you that?" She knew Po couldn't have said something that meaningful by himself.

"Read it somewhere," he shrugged. Tigress only sighed.

"what's done is done. Now what about you." Tigress kept looking at the water. She remembered how she used to think about going back every day, about apologizing, about telling how sorry and how immature she was. But she was always held back by something. And when she realized so she could...steal... that was enough to make her stop thinking of it. The thing is, she stole what she needed, not more than. And she gave part of the money to people who need it. At least she did something that made her feel good...a string of light on her life. Soon enough, she forbid herself to think about the jade palace, the Furious five, Shifu...the only two things she couldn't forget was Oogway and the Dragon scroll. But that later on changed when she heard the news of someone getting the dragon scroll. All strings attached to her home were gone afterwards.

Po wanted to help her as he watched the distant look on her eyes. Then that weird feeling he had been carrying went from his heart to the pit of his stomach, suddenly making him nervous. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he said, ignoring the fact it was his turn to share. Tigress only rolled her eyes.

"Po, I don't need your pity, as you can see, I'm completely fine." Po stared at her. Sure, she was okay physically, but what about emotionally...she wasn't. She lost her home, her dreams, the chance of getting his approval or his love. And it made sense to Po why she was like she was now, cold, distant, heartless. Except that was only on the outside.

"Right. Well, my story is not really interesting though. And compared to yours...it's pretty pathetic," Po began, Tigress chuckled.

"I bet is not that pathetic, is not like you ran away because of a girl or something," she teased him. But silence came, and Tigress widen her eyes. She looked at the panda, who suddenly seemed so interested on the ground. She smirked, then laughed.

"So it is, huh? She must have done something pretty bad," Tigress began, her claws caressing the grass. Po had the urge to make up a lie, but that wouldn't be fair, and besides, he was a bad liar.

"Yeah, she cheated on me," Tigress nodded.

"And so you ran away? Did you confrot her about it at least?" Tigress was having fun with his panda, it was fun seeing his reactions, fun seeing how he seemed so nervous. It made Tigress want to tell him it was alright, that it was okay and acceptable...but it also made her want to tease him...so she tried to balanced both of her wants. But when she took a glimpse at the panda, she forgot what she wanted. The panda was looking at the ground, lost of words, with an ashamed look on his face. Tigress felt something on her chest, something squeezing her and begging her to do something.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," she said, scooting closer to him, and offering him a small smile that soon banished.

 **things are going to get interesting from here on out! Review please!**

 **-peace out!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

 **THIS NIGHT IS SPARKLING DON'T YOU LET IT GO, DON'T YOU LET IT GOOO...I'M WONDERSTRUCK BLUSHING ALL THE WAY HOME...**

 **Hahahaha, enjoy this chapter! And thanks for your reviews! !**

Tigress waited for him. She was wondering how someone like him could be hurt so much. Or how anyone would hurt someone as innocent and kind as him. She began to think about the girl who did this. She didn't even know who she was, but she already knew she didn't like her. The girl was ungrateful, she couldn't hold on to Po...she shouldn't have let go of someone with a golden heart. She shouldn't have ruined him. She shouldn't, as simple as that.

Tigress forced herself to remain calm, to maintain her wants of hunting down the person who did this. Here she was, trying to love him, and there he was, trying to get rid of love, all thanks to someone who couldn't appreciate what she had on the palm of her hand. That wasn't fair.

Po listened to the silence. He was pondering what to tell the feline. The whole story? Just the ending? Maybe make it short, and dramatic, he concluded.

"The girl's name was Lin, she was a snow leopard," he smiled at the memory, making Tigress frown for a second.

"We met when I became the Dragon Warrior. I saved her from some bandits, and we became good friends," Tigress nodded, though the need to roll her eyes but not doing it was physically hurting her.

"That's nice," She said, trying to be more...compassionate towards him. Po only chuckled,

"Yeah. And one time I bumped into her, and well, it all began to unwrap itself out, you know? Then there was this small festival, and I asked her out. She said yes, and we began to date," he explained, a distant look on his face. Tigress sighed and watched the water.

Now she felt foolish because she loved him. Of course the guy didn't feel the same, they were complete opposites! And Po wouldn't even hesitate to choose some other girl over her. Afterall, she was a criminal nonetheless, and she had her own reputation...

"So it was perfect for you and her, huh?" Tigress added, a bit sarcastic. Po then frowned.

"It was, but I guess she didn't meant it when she said 'I love you'. Because I found her cheating on me with some other guy. Actually, my friends and I did." Tigress widen her eyes,

"Oh."

"Yeah. I was crushed and eveything. I confronted her about it, but she just said some awful things. My friends played a prank on her to cheer me up, they manage to drop blue paint on her," Tigress snickered, and Po did too. At least the feline was more content now that the girl had a little taste of revenge.

"But at the moment it seemed pointless," Po said, playing with his paws. Tigress then filled out the rest fo the story for herself.

"And you wanted to escape the pain. It wasn't ache anymore...it felt...numb. So hurt you can't feel nothing at all. And so you changed sides. Trying to forget, to feel, to run away from the betrayal...," Tigress met his shocked gaze.

"And I found you," Po finished. He was shocked that the feline could put it into words, that she could read a person so clearly.

"But I'm just as broken as you are," she added with a harsh chuckle. Po wasn't sure if he was supposed to smile or give her a hug.

"I'm sorry, she didn't deserve you," Tigress finally said. Po nodded, smiling at the feline.

"Thanks." Tigress sighed and looked at him,

"So, are you planning on going back to the Jade Palace? Or with her?" She asked. The answer was inevitable. Po wasn't like her, he couldn't keep himself isolated. Not when he could count on many people to have his back.

"I'm not sure, there's something keeping me from going," he shrugged. Or maybe someone. ...

Tigress remained quiet. With Po gone afterwards, she was back to her usual routine. Not anyone to talk, tease. ..to love. Po noticed her silence and tried to cheer her up.

"You know, Shifu misses you." Tigress looked up and smirked, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Yeah right." Tigress wasn't going to fall for that. Shifu never felt a thing towards her, not even the slightest hint of emotion. Which now that she thought about it, maybe contributed to the factor of her own personality.

"I'm serious though! He always brings up your name, saying stuff like 'Tigress used to do that faster, Tigress always listened, Tigress this, Tigress that," Tigress chuckled.

"What about Oogway?" Po looked down.

"He...passed away." Tigress widen her eyes and clenched her jaw. Her ears drew back and her tail stopped swishing for some instances.

"Oh, well, too bad I wasn't able to see him again," Tigress muttered. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She felt as if the world was trying to drown her in her web of lies. She opened herself, and of course, a flood of pictures had to come in through,

"You know, you can always come back. Your room is still empty." Tigress shook her head.

"Po, no one really needs me there, or even wants me. Things are better this way." Tigress stood up, wiping off the dust that remained on her pants. Po followed the feline, shaking the water from his paws.

"Well, I want you there," he whispered. Tigress darted her eyes at him, the panda who had just heard everything about her. And he still wanted her. She blinked, trying to melt all the hope that was making its way through her iron wall. Po had just broken up... and now it wasn't fair she took advantage from him in this position.

That, and maybe it was otherwise. Maybe she was the rebound girl who would just get used. And she was far more worthy than that. She was a rusted diamond... and even with her misused edges, she was still a strong and respected warrior.

So, when the panda didn't heard her reply he smiled. And he leaned forward, the feeling on his chest pressing him to do so. And just as his lips hovered above hers, the tiger quickly tilted her head, making his lips plant a kiss on her cheek.

Po noticed and quickly backed away. He was about to apologize when she coughed and spoke,

"We should get back to the camp. Its pretty late." And just like that, her doors closed again, and both figures began fo walk back.

 _She meant everything._

 _She wasn't lying when she kissed me, when she smiled, when she was gentle. She meant every single gesture she made to me. And I locked her out when she let me in. She went through a lot. Who losses their home, their family, their person, and walks out okay? She didn't. She doesn't want to admit it though. And then there's me. A guy who lost a girl like her, just because another one left me fearing. So...lots of mistakes to fix, huh? Tigress doesn't want to like me anymore, which is acceptable knowing how she gave me her heart and I dropped it. And now that I realize how her love is special,..it's too late. But hey, if she can fearlessly love someone even when she is broken, then I guess I can glue her and me at the same time...Afterall, they say love is fearless and that a simple gesture of love can go a long way..._

 **sorry for the short chapter. ..this was more of a filler. But hope you like it and leave your reviews! Thank you!**

 **-peace out:)**


	9. Miracle

**A/N:**

 **Man, this chapter is so long... at least for me. TIME FOR PLOT TWIST! Hope you guys like it and sorry for taking a long time updating it! highschool is going better though, so yay for that!**

 **Love ya and enjoy!**

After the talk they had, nothing else could be said so silence settled upon them. Like a spell, the only thing they could do was walk back. Tigress was walking a few steps ahead of him, her ears picking up the leaves rustling behind her and the wind howling in coldness.

Po followed her, wondering how she could make her way back in all the darkness while he could barely see a thing, only her. He was constantly tripping over sticks and branches that were laying on the ground. He lost track of time and place, he only followed the feline, like the moon chasing after the sun.

"Remember we are leaving tomorrow," she spoke out, only for him to realize they were at the camp, only a few lanterns illuminating it. He couldn't see Chang (the bunny) or Leng (the pig) anywhere near them. He didn't know why, but it made him tense...as if they were watching from afar. He shook his head, telling himself he was just being paranoid.

"Good night." He looked up, his thoughts scattering. The feline was walking back to their tent; she was probably going to work out some last minute details on her plan. Come to think of it, he didn't even know what they were doing. They had a special weapon though. Po sighed as he made his way to where the campfire usually took place. He sat near it, some of its warmth entering his fur.

"That means they were here not too long ago," he muttered to himself. His eyelids were closing every couple of seconds, yet, his mind was way too alive to fall sleep. He looked up at the night sky, meeting with the constellations. And to his surprise, a red moon was there too. He smiled as he remembered what Shifu told him before he ran away.

"I believe a lunar eclipse will take place soon. Though I have a feeling it will mean things will start to reveal."

Po yawned, he did indeed revealed himself to the most unlikely person but she did it too. And he still wanted her...

He sighed as he dug his hands into his face, embracing his frustration from the world. He would have to tell her something. To fix whatever they had left between them. He only needed to confess, simple enough. She did it...kind of.

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her I love her?" he asked to himself as his eyes set on the dirt.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Po was going to respond in instinct when he realized something... He was supposed to be alone. He widen his eyes and his blood ran cold. He recognized that voice. But before he could turn around and even see the face of who said that, something in the back of his head made him collape and lost his grip on the night.

* * *

"Ughh," he groaned as he began to wake up. The sun light hit him, making the panda make a grimace. He was about to stretch when he felt something holding onto his wrists. Then he realized he was sitting down. He looked around and analyzed his position. He was tied up to a pole in...Tigress' tent? But she wasn't there. Now he was scared...kind of. Who would tie him up? He didn't really have any enemies. But Tigress did...He could only pray she was alright. Then he smirked, she is Tigress, the person who could take down a whole army. Of course she was fine.

* * *

Tigress woke up earlier that morning and began to stroll around their perimeter, making sure there weren't any obstacles to her plan. Her mind was still flickering the words Po told her, which caused her to only be half focused on her surroundings.

Once she realized she wasn't going anywhere and that there truly was no point on wasting her energy walking around the camp, she walked back. Once she got there she realized she hadn't seen any of her assistants since last afternoon, which worried her. Maybe they got in trouble and that would be a major set back, it would not be the first time it happened. Once she spotted their tents, she wanted to feel relieved, but instead she felt something...odd.

Her eyes darted around surroundings, trying to see what was out of place. She narrowed her eyes as she heard a brief rustle a couple of feet behind her. Then she sniffed the air.

"Leng?" she got into a fighting position. The presence of the pig was there, however what made her tense is that it seemed hostile.

She heard something shoot towards her, and just in time she moved to one side, only for a dart to fly through where she was moments before.

"What the-" a figure stepped out, and Tigress widen her eyes.

"Lang?! What were you thinking!?" she roared. The pig only shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"It's Leng! And you see, we have grown tired of you and your attitude towards everything,"

"Excuse me?" she sent a glare at him. Her fist behind her ready to strike if needed.

"You heard me. And now, we are taking over." Tigress smirked and chuckled. Then she cracked her knuckles, making the pig take one step backward.

"I'd like to see you try." She heard a swish behind her, making her spin and catch an arrow with her hand.

"Chang is also here..." she muttered to herself. She heard a battle cry, and when the feline look up, it was met by a fist. Though it hit her face, the impact only made her stumble backwards.

"You are gonna regret that," she growled as she wiped the pain off her cheek and set her gaze on her prey. She let out a snarl and charged. A mix of kicks and punches were exchanged between the two of them.

Tigress had the upper hand. It was an obvious fact for her rival. The pig kept on losing his balance, and try as he might, he couldn't seem to get his head on the game. Then again, he wasn't playing by the rules.

Just as Tigress was a feet in front of him, ready to knock him out cold, she felt something dig on her shoulder blade. She stopped, frozen in place. Then a scowl appeared on her face as she quickly snatched the arrow from her flesh.

She mumbled something under her breath, most likely a curse. Then she looked behind her. Chang was making his way towards her, his bow and arrow in hand.

"Traitor," she spat at him. The venom was beginning to take place, it was the same one she used against her enemies. It just made them lose consciousness.

"Sorry, but each man for their own, I say." The phrase sent a shiver down her spine. The sudden flashback sending her off course for a moment. She shook her head.

"You are wrong." She refused to give herself to the venom that was making its way through her veins. She wasn't going to fall down. Not now. She sent a punch, only for the bunny to hop and dodge it. She groaned as someone else sent an arrow at her abdomen. She fell on her knee, one of them trying to keep her from falling.

"Admit it Red, you are done." She looked up, only to have a knife pointing at her. Chang was the one holding it, his eyes glistening with the fire like one of hell. And Leng was right behind him, glaring at her.

But her gaze didn't become any weaker. Maybe it was her punishment for all that she has done. Maybe she deserved it...but she knew she wasn't supposed to fall down like this. Not to their hands, not in this place, not after so much was left unsaid between her and Po.

"I'm far from done Chang, you should know me better than that." she was going to raise herself up when the knife pressed against her throat, threating her. Her vision was becoming weaker, only hanging to the main contour of the figures.

"Maybe you aren't. But the panda is," he whispered at her. She widen her eyes, trying to raise a fist, only for her wrist to be shackles of her own body. However she reminded herself not to show emotion and that he just wanted a distraction from her part. Even so, her mind began to think about him and what they could have done. Maybe it was the venom feeding her fear.

"That's not going to work Chang," she stated as she pierced at his eyes. For a second, despair crossed the bunny"s eyes, maybe he was thinking that she indeed held no attachments to the panda. And without attachments and the venom that made little to no effect on her, she was a warrior that no one could take down. In other words, they were dead.

But the venom was now starting to make her feel dizzy, even as the feline tried to ignore it. And it was causing fear to clutch tightly to her heart. The air was missing from her lungs, and then there was too much light for her. It was blinding her.

"I'm glad, cause he is dead." And those were the last words she heard before her eyes dropped on her and her whole body hit the ground.

* * *

 _"He can't. He can't...he is dead...gone... But he can't. No...dead..."_

"Tigress!" She snapped her eyes open and went into an upright position. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were darting everywhere. She felt something on her wrists. She closed her eyes and shook her head, telling herself to calm down and to see what was going on. She looked at her own body, only to realize she was sitting down and her wrists were tied up behind her to a pole. And she was...in her tent?

"Tigress! Are you awake?" She moved her head to the side, a small smirk coming out. She only managed to see part of the panda, who was also tied but on the other side of the same pole.

"Yes, in fact, I feel as good as new." Po chuckled at her sarcasm, and somehow she made it seem like this was all normal and any moment now they would be alright. Tigress shifted, trying to observe a way out.

"How come the Dragon warrior is tied up to a pole, hmm?" Po smiled, trying to imagine what her expression was. He could feel her presence just behind him. She was close to him, yet so far away. And he could do nothing, all thanks to some stupid rope holding him to a wooden pole.

"I don't know about you, but this happens quite often to me," he responded, making the feline shake her head.

"Really? Then I assume you know how to escape?" Po widen his eyes, glad that Tigress wasn't there to read his features. But the feline read the silence and chuckled to herself.

"Excellent...now how in the name of-" she gasped outloud as she remembered something. Her eyes began to move across the room and her tail caressed the ground, almost as if trying to mop out an object. Po could only watch her tail curiously move from one side to another.

"Umm, Tigress? What are you doing?"

"I think I left my-"

"My my. I'm glad you guys can keep company to each other!" They both looked to the entrance of the tent, where Chang was. Both of their looks became glares, but it was Tigress' that truly made the bunny question who he was against.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your last minutes on this earth," Tigress retorted, making the bunny smirk.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Tigress chuckled, even when she was tied up, it seemed that her spirit was as free as ever.

"I wouldn't be quite the warrior if I did, would I?" Po smiled at her response, eager to watch Chang's reaction. But Chnag groaned, frustrated. He knew that the feline was stubborn, he would always watch her drive her enemy crazy with words and only words. And to be honest, he thought those people were jsut weak-minded, but now that he was only receiving a small dose of it, he held more respect towards them.

"You know, it took me awhile to figure out who you actually where," he began, changing topics. Tigress only rolled her eyes, disappointed. And Po perked up his ears.

"It wasn't until that panda came, that everything began to fall into place," Po could feel her gaze trying to find him, while Chang was exchanging an evil grin with him. He shuddered.

"You are Master Tigress. Now it makes sense why your skills were superior that other bandits. But now I'm wondering what made you change your tittle," the bunny stopped and started to stroll to where the feline was. Tigress only followed his movements, remainding herself to make her face remain the same. No emotion.

"And you told that panda, didn't you? Good for you to get it out of your system. Too bad that now we are ripping your tittle away. Along with this new life of yours." Tigress scowled.

"So what are you planning on doing? Steal some candy?" Tigress challenged, making the bunny flinch in anger.

"Leng and our assistants already set up the weapons. And this time, we aren't just shooting for that bank." Tigress widen her eyes,

"You-!" Po was prepared to hear the worst come out of her mouth, even if he was excluded from the conversation.

"Call me what you want, but you aren't stopping it," and with one last look, the bunny walked out of there.

* * *

"Tigress, tell me what's going on!" Tigress kept grumbling under her breath, her body squirming under the ropes. He could hear her struggles, and her desesperation.

"They have the weapons Po!" She simply yelled at him. But even so, the panda felt like he was missing half of the picture. The pole kept on shaking, making him anxious.

"So what? They got some swords or something, they can't do much!" And that's when she stopped and he heard a small breath coming out of her dry lips. She blinked as her mind began to play with the possibilities.

"They got cannons Po," she whispered. Po widen his eyes and his heart began to beat faster.

"They aren't just going for the bank we originally plan on robbing, if I didn't miss anything, they plan on destroying the whole valley." And that was it, the feline continued to squirm under the rope, and her tail was flickering from one side to another.

"Got it!" Tigress whispered in excitement. Po tried to shift to catch a glance of whatever made her react this way. Though he was still processing what Tigress told her...destroying the valley. It seemed impossible. And how did she even managed to get cannons? Shifu told him something about them, he thought that they didn't existed though there were a lot of models to build one. Leave it to Tigress to own one.

He stopped seeing her tail rushing back and forth. And suddenly, her elaborate breathing also calmed down. He could only hear a few mumbles.

"Tigress?"

A quick, short snap was audible. Then he felt some pressure off his torso, and his wrists no longer ached. He looked at them and back up. Like a flash, tigress was standing before him, with a dagger held between her teeth as she undid a remaining rope on her wrists.

Of course, the dagger. The one she kept on searching the day before. The one she threaten him with when they got mad and...that she dropped before going to bed. God, Po was sure this was some miracle. She was a miracle.

"Com'on, I still gotta give them a piece of my mind," she said as she held her hand out to help him stand up. He took it and got back on his feet, and one thought came back flooding into his mind.

 _She was a miracle._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **Hi! I hope you like this chapter, please leave your review! Also, I wuld suggest reading the last chapter again (to refresh your memory) and then come back and read it... also try to listen to a cool, fighting song or something... it will improve the mood;) and don't forget to tell me if you liked the chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy it and GO AHEAD MY LOVIES!**

* * *

"Tigress?"

A quick, short snap was audible. Then he felt some pressure off his torso, and his wrists no longer ached. He looked at them and back up. Like a flash, Tigress was standing before him, with a dagger held between her teeth as she undid a remaining rope on her wrists.

Of course, the dagger. The one she kept on searching the day before. The one she threaten him with when they got mad and...that she dropped before going to bed. God, Po was sure this was some miracle. She was a miracle.

"Com'on, I still gotta give them a piece of my mind," she said as she held her hand out to help him stand up. He took it and got back on his feet, and one thought came back flooding into his mind.

* * *

Once Po got up, Tigress nodded and then ordered him to follow her. She rushed out of the tent and took a deep breath. She grabbed the dagger and dug it into one of her pockets then she turned to Po.

"I want to apologize for all this," Po was about to speak when she cut him off,

"And second and most importantly, are you sure you want to help me with this? I mean, I can handle it pretty well on my own and,"

"Tigress," her eyes darted to that forgotten name, "I'm coming. After all, I think I should head back home." The feline nodded and handed him her dagger, her hands caressing it before handing it to him.

"We don't want people to get the wrong idea." Po chuckled, grbabing it and keeping it on his pocket, a souvenir. And short afterwards, both of them started to dash towards the village. Po could notice the anxiety on Tigress' eyes and he wondered just how nervous she might be right now. He smiled though, because at least Tigress made the decision to go back.

As Tigress ran and dug her claws on the wet grass beneath her, her mind drifted off back to the valley. Was she going to see Shifu there? Was he going to scowl at her? Most likely. And what else...what would become of her? Some jail time at the least. She shook her head, suddenly overwhelmed by the weight of her actions. How could she let herself be so reckless?

"Umm, Tigress?" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the panda.

"We are here." She stopped on her tracks and looked up. What was that feeling? She felt naseous and sick...and... really hot. Tigress breathed in and out, reminding herself that it was up to her to march in there. Of course there was always that option of going back to her old life... to being that legend that everyone feared. She growled at herself. No, she was going to stop being that. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Po."

"You don't look fine to me," he paused, "hey, just so you know, it's okay to go back. All that stuff you did is in the past, and you gotta let go of it." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect." Po chuckled.

"Come Tigress, I thought you already learned that there's more than what meets the eye." She shook her head.

"Spare me the chit chat, let's go find them."

* * *

"Hey Chang, you sure that she won't get away?" Chang laughed, adding some more of that firework powder into the canon.

"Nah, there's nothing there to help her."

"What about the panda?" Chang laughed before walking away and starting to check each one of the canons. The two assistants came to view, whispering something to him before Chang ordering them to get to their assigned positions.

"The panda is not a problem. Besides, they will hold each other back." Leng nodded at him and started to walk along side him. They stopped when they stood next to a silver cannon.

"Let's start, shall we?"

He lit it. The ball flew through the wind and hit the walls, alerting the villagers. The wall began to crack, causing a loud sound to reverberate throughout the whole village. Chang smiled, satisfied. The agitated footsteps of the villagers were echoing and some warnings and screams were raising up.

"It works. Now let's continue." Leng was about to lit another one when Tigress jumped to where he was standing and sent a loud kick to his abdomen.

"What?! But- you were!"

"I'm the Dragon warrior buddy, nothing can hold our awesomeness!" Po said, appearing in front of him. Tigress just rolled her eyes. Leng groaned.

"I told you they were going to come!" Chang yelled from the floor. Leng only groaned.

"Attack them!" The two assistants, _-the pig and the goat-_ started to run at them. Tigress easily dodged their moves, but what had her worried were the villagers that were now exiting from their houses to watch the scene play out... and to gasp and point at her. Po was dealing with the goat, spitting his lines and smiling as he fought.

Leng helped Chang stand up and went back to the canon, but not before being spotted by Tigress. She threw the pig to the side and got on her fours, dashing at them and sending another kick toward Leng. Chang hopped to the roof and went next to the canon, followed by the feline.

"One more step and I'll shoot you!" He threathened. Tigress just remained on her fighting position, one foot in front and one of her hands behind her head. Then out of nowhere, there was a flash of green that tackled him. And seconds later she felt something poke at her feet, and in a second she was on the floor.

"What-"

"Mantis! Viper!" She heard Po shout, those two friends soon hugged him and bombarded him with questions, their faces full of worry. Tigress let a small smile out, so those were the new warriors. Po was in good hands, she concluded. She stood up, only to be faced by a monkey and a crane.

"Don't move!" The crane shouted at her. The feline smirked and stood up, making them take a step back and send glare at her. Monkey turned to Crane,

"Is she-"

"No, she couldn't be-"

"Tigress! Are you okay!?" The panda came running at her, setting himself in front of Monkey and Crane, almost as if protecting her even though if Tigress wanted she could have easily gotten out of there.

"Guys guys, she is my friend! The bad guys are the one with the canons!"

"Hold on, you are Tigress?" Monkey asked, Tigress started to tap her foot impatiently. Another crash was heard, only to confirm that Leng was back with the canon.

"I don't have time for this." She jumped out of the circle that had formed around her and chased after where Leng was. She could see that Mantis and Viper were already tying up the assistants, now the only question was where did that coward bunny ran off to? She fell back to a kick on her leg, only to notice that Chang had hit her. She stood up, teling herself to stop getting distracted.

"It's over Chang, you either face me or face them," Chang laughed, his eye twitching.

"That's not gonna happen." He lit up the canon and the ball came rushing forwards. Tigress felt her heart stop for a minute, but luckily she managed to push herself off from the roof, only getting hurt from the impact. She took in deep breaths, and stood up. She needed to destroy the canons. There were three of them that were visible right now. And those three were the one that set danger to the valley.

She facepalmed when she saw Po get up to the roof and start to shout punch lines to Chang, who seemed more than annoyed with his tactics. She was about to go aid him when Viper and Mantis got in front of her.

"Po told us you are his friend, but-"

"Viper! Mantis! What are you-" Tigress stiffed up when she heard that strict voice. She was afraid to turn around, to meet his face.

 _'Run. Escape. Hide.'_

"Tigress?" She closed her eyes tightly, almost to the point where it hurt. She could hear his footsteps approaching her and dismissing Viper and Mantis. She could hear how they marched away, only so they could become once again engaged in the battle. She focused on the small steps he was taking, until he ended up right in front of her. In the distance she could hear Po shouting battles cries, and somehow that was all she needed to open her eyes once again.

Shifu was there. He hadn't changed much. He was looking at her like she was a mirage, like it couldn't really be her standing there. She was going to disappear any moment now, he told himself. But now, she was real. And most importantly, she was here.

Tigress glanced to her sides, only for it to make her heart skip a beat. Damn that panda. Could he ever stay out of trouble? He was fighting Chang, but now Chang had the upper hand as he was making his way to the canon and finding enough powder to blow the panda out. Tigress tried to see if any of his friends were going to help, but no, they were all focused on their mission, some tying up Leng and the other guys and the rest disarming the canons, as well as helping the villagers.

She turned to Shifu before getting ready to go after Po,

 _"I'll be back,"_ and this time, she meant it.

* * *

Po looked at his sides, trying to see what was possible in this situation. Running? No, it wouldn't help at all, the ball of metal would come right at him and besides, he wasn't made for running.

Chang was shouting insults at him; at first they did hurt him, spiting all those comments about him, his friends and Tigress, but by now they had become void of meaning, just there to fill the silence.

"And I find it quite ironic Dragon warrior, you came in a ball of fire, and now, you will die in one!" Po widened his eyes as Chang added the powder and lit it up. He shut his eyes tightly and braced for impact. Maybe he will be tough enough... right? He heard his voice be called, and at that point he knew he was halfway to the Spirit realm. It wasn't until he heard the 'boom' of the canon and someone completely pushing him with them, that he took another short breath and realized he was still alive.

Tigress let out a groan as she opened her eyes. She was pressed against the panda, on top of him, which was handy because his fur really broke her fall. Maybe even his.

"Thanks," the panda said with a smug grin, looking up to her. Tigress just got up and shook the dust off her vest, which made no visible difference.

"Stupid panda," she muttered with a hidden smirk.

Her eyes went back to the roof they had jut fallen from, Chang was still there. He was desperately and hopelessly looking for any more buildings -or even people- to shoot. She shook her head in disgust. How can someone completely disregard life and its beauty? To just be willing to kill it, kill its simple and yet completely unique life?

She jumped back to the roof, this time her eyes were only set on the canon. She jumped in the air and extended her leg, only for it to deliver a kick to the canon, one that would certainly send it to it's destruction. It unfortunately also made a hole in the building, one that might as well be used as an open roof.

She diverted her eyes back to Chang, who was breathing heavily. He was defeated, but he wouldn't admit it. Tigress took one step forward, her fist clenched, ready to send a hit. It was then that Chang fell to his knees and almost immediately Crane and Monkey came to tie him up and take him away.

She breathed out, releasing the air she didn't even she was holding in.

* * *

The villagers were starting to return to their houses, some of them offering shelter to those whose homes were destroyed by the day's events. Tigress smiled at the sight. She began to search for the one safe place in this village, Po. She soon found him with the rest of the group, happily talking and cheering, even though he indeed had some injuries. She did too, mostly from when she pushed him from the roof, she probably had an open burn on her back, from the canon flying too close to her, but she didn't care for it, not now at least.

She shyly made her way to the group, only to be received by silence and some looks. They weren't afraid of her, though she had proven to be a strong opponent. They were mostly of curiosity.

"Tigress!" And the silence was broken. The panda rushed up to her and embraced her on a hug, making the feline stiffen up but nonetheless release a soft smile.

"I see you managed to make it alive, Dragon Warrior," she said playfully. Po let go of her and smiled, his eyes never going away from her.

"Tigress." She bit her lip. There he was again, Shifu. She turned around and kneeled down to his level, her eyes avoiding him, settling on the ground.

"I..." I what? I am sorry? Ashamed? Embarrassed? Stupid? Mad? Here she was, standing in front of him. All those words she kept practicing over and over and over in her head, all those things she left unsaid... she could speak out now. He was here, letting her talk. And now, her voice decided she didn't have anything to say. A tear rolled out of her eye, landing on the floor.

She felt his hand on her chin, making her look up at him. He was smiling sadly at her, and in a matter of seconds, he hugged her. She sobbed out,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't- I just- I'm so sorry, I thought you hated me and-" she began to stutter. Shifu let go of her and smiled.

"You are my daughter, and not a day went by that I didn't regret not standing by you. I'm sorry." She nodded and sighed, her heart feeling lighter and somehow...free. There was a silence between them that remained there. None of them were made for emotional words, but they understood each other.

"Welcome home."

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

Po was standing beside her, both of them walking towards the kitchen of the Jade Palace.

"So how did you managed to convince them?" The panda asked eagerly. Tigress shook her head and smiled.

"What? To not put me in prison? Well, they didn't know Red's identity. And accusing a Master of the Jade Palace wouldn't look good on them," she responded. But truly, she owed it to Shifu and the way he reasoned with them...

"So, you are staying here?" He asked, stopping her and grabbing her waist, bringing her closer. Tigress chuckled,

"I'm not running away anytime soon," she responded, trying to look away from his eyes, those that were eagerly staring at her.

"You know, I haven't returned something you gave me," Po began, still holding her. Tigress shook her head,

"You can keep the dagger Po, I don't-" She tensed up when she felt those familiar lips on hers. Her eyes immediatly closed, a thousand thoughts running through her mind... She opened them once again once he broke it, looking at her with a grin. For the first time he had caught her by surprise.

"No, _that._ "

She laughed before grabbing his hand and reminding herself how lucky she was to have someone, and to have a home...

 _No matter the odds, she was the queen in her game. Some said she had powers. Some said she was the best fighter. Some said she had the flexibility of a snake. The strength of a tiger. The eyes of an owl. The balance of a crane. The ingeniousness of a monkey. She was one to be feared, one to be careful with, one to avoid. Yet, some saw goodness on her, but no one believed them...because how can an angel be disguised under a cold demon with red eyes? And that's how she became a legend._

 _Because the moment one single person showed faith, care and even love for her, they discovered the opposite... that an angel can sometimes be found on those who are disguised under the cold and **red** eyes._

 ** _The end._**


End file.
